Whiz Comics Vol 1 9
| StoryTitle1 = Captain Marvel: The Fantastic Crimes of Dr. Durgan | StoryTitle2 = Golden Arrow: Race Against a Noose | StoryTitle3 = Lance O'Casey: The Blackbird Pirates | StoryTitle4 = Spy Smasher: The Hypno-Ray Affair | StoryTitle5 = Dan Dare: The Radio Racketeers | StoryTitle6 = You Never Can Tell | StoryTitle7 = Dr. Voodoo: The Temple of Gold | StoryTitle8 = Ibis the Invincible: The Wrath of Piang | Synopsis1 = | Synopsis2 = | Synopsis3 = | Synopsis4 = | Synopsis5 = | Synopsis6 = | Synopsis7 = | Synopsis8 = Taia has been kidnapped from the Plaza Hotel in Hollywood by renegade movie magnate Carl Brand, now driving eastward across the desert in a sleek roadster, pursued by Ibis the Invincible and his young ward Tommy in an even sleeker roadster. But in a hidden cave near the road lurks the eccentric scholar of black art -- Piang the Terrible. In his enchanted crystal, Piang observes the chase, and as a student of occult lore he recognizes Princess Taia. This is his big chance to learn the secret of immortality! Just before Ibis can catch Brand's car, it and Brand and Taia are magically vanished. Ibis asks the Ibistick what has just happened; it is unable to tell him, so he knows that strong black magic is at work here. At the door of Piang's lair, Piang sets Carl Brand on fire with a gesture, and carries Taia inside. Taia herself doesn't know the secret of immortality, so Piang plans to scientifically find out, with Taia not necessarily living through the experiment. Ibis and Tommy, now in an airplane, find the grove of weird-looking trees (with really big grabby hands) that conceals Piang's hideout, land, and fight their way through this forest with a magic sword. Piang has now scientifically determined that the secret of immortality is in Taia's blood, so he gets ready to transfuse all of her blood into himself. Ibis arrives with sword and stick in hand; Piang arms himself with a scimitar and a shield that's been blessed by the god TYALPO, his master, which indeed does protect him against the Ibistick's power, at least at first. As they fence, Ibis magically frees Taia, who grabs Piang's enchanted crystal and flings it at a ceramic figure of TYALPO, breaking both; this slows and weakens Piang's fencing skill; the Ibistick melts the formerly sorcerous shield; Ibis runs his sword through Piang's chest, fatally. Leaving the hideout, Ibis and Taia and Tommy encounter some local children, who tell them that the ugly and dangerous forest was once a park and playground; Ibis uses the stick to "Let every thing be as it was before Piang transformed this place." Unseen by Ibis, the dead Piang is also restored to life by this spell. Piang resolves to be more careful next time, and that there WILL be a next time. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Captain Marvel Antagonists: * Roy Durgan Locations: * ** | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Yellow Feather Locations: * Western United States, | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Brian Boru II | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Power Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Maxinya Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Carl Brand * Piang (is resurrected) Other Characters: * Locations: * Piang's lair, somewhere in the southwestern US Items: * * Piang's enchanted crystal, broken in this chapter * Piang's idol, a figure of TYALPO, broken in this chapter Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Fantastic Crimes of Dr. Durgan" is reprinted in . * Piang the Terrible is the first actual magician to oppose Ibis the Invincible, and is the first Ibis villain to be both alive and in human form at the end of their first encounter. | Trivia = * The tagline for this issue is "Captain Marvel on the Job!" | Recommended = | Links = * Captain Marvel at Wikipedia * Captain Marvel at Toonopedia * Captain Marvel at DCU Guide * Dan Dare at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible at Wikipedia * Ibis the Invincible at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible at DCU Guide * Lance O'Casey at Wikipedia * Marvel Family at Toonopedia * Shazam at Wikipedia * Shazam at DCU Guide * Spy Smasher at Wikipedia * Spy Smasher at Toonopedia * Spy Smasher at DCU Guide * Whiz Comics at Wikipedia * Whiz Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) * Whiz Comics #9 entire issue }}